Mine
by TaylorDann
Summary: Camille had her arms wrapped around her waist and was moving her hips in perfect time to the beat of the music. Every move she made oozed sex and grace at the same time.
1. Chapter 1: Alcohol and dances

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my ideas. I definitely do NOT own Big Time Rush. Although I wish I did. –sigh- Reviews are always welcome. J Encouraged, even!

There she was, with some random girl, I think her name is Stephanie, on the dance floor. Stephanie was supposedly straight, considering how she had been with Carlos for a while, but right now she was dancing with another woman, _my _woman. Camille had her arms wrapped around her waist and was moving her hips in perfect time to the beat of the music. Every move she made oozed sex and grace at the same time. Her eyes were closed, she wasn't looking at Stephanie, but Stephanie was definitely looking at her with confused, yet lust-filled eyes. Camille had that affect on everyone. She was wearing a long, sky blue dress with a slit up one side all the way up to the middle of her thigh, showing off her perfect, long legs. Her hair was messily placed on top of her head and her eyes were smeared with black, drawing attention to her dark, full eyes. I watched her run her hands through that thick, glorious hair and grind her hips into Stephanie's. I couldn't help but grimace and felt myself turning red with anger and embarrassment but I couldn't remove my eyes from the scene in front of me. Subconsciously, I sipped at what had to have been atleast my 6th beer that night and stared at the two, bodies moving with the music. _That should be me out there with her. _I couldn't help but angrily think.

"Jo?" I snapped out of it and turned to the man who had seemed to appear from nowhere next to my side.

"Oh, hi, Jett. What do you want?"

"Would you like to dance?" he said and held his arm out for me and gave a little winked.

"For the hundredth time, Jett. I. Do. Not. Like. You. Even though Kendall and I broke up, I still do not want you. Just go away, okay?"

"Rawr! Someone's feisty tonight. What's up your ass? Come on, you can tell me, love."

I knew he was playing around, but tonight, my fuse was short and my head was pounding. "I'm fine, okay? Just leave me the fuck alone, Jett."

"Whatever. Peace." He stormed off. I watched him go and shook my head.

I turned my eyes back to the dance floor where I could now see Camille whispering something in Stephanie's ear that made her blush profusely.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to go confront her when I tripped over my own feet in the mess of people and tumbled to the ground. My knees broke the fall, but it still killed.

"Oh my God! Jo, are you okay? Here, grab my hand. I'll take you home." I looked up and saw Camille's face filled with fake concern and her hand in front of my face. I thought about taking it until I saw Stephanie standing behind her.

"Why? So you can take advantage of me? Fuck me and not be there when I wake up in the morning? Then act like nothing ever happened? Fuck that."

She looked as though I had slapped her. She retreated her hand, stood up and ran away.

"Wow, Jo! I didn't know you were gay. It all makes sense now though, how you'd be able to resist my amazingly good looks. Also, with the whole Kendall thing? You could've at least chose someone attractive to make it believable." Jett chuckled, appearing from nowhere once again.

"Fuck you, Jett."

"Whoa now, tiger." He chuckled again, and held out his hands in a "calm down" sort of way. "I already gave you that opportunity."

"I swear if you do not move in 3 seconds, I will pound your face in," a new voice said. I looked up and saw Kendall standing above me and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hey bro, didn't you hear? Jo's a lesbo. She doesn't want you. I think you'd have learned that after she first broke up with you."

"I'm serious. I will mess up that pretty little face of yours if you don't leave NOW. Actually, all of you, go!"

"C'mere, Jo." Kendall said softly and picked her up bridle style.

I thought of fighting back but at this point, it was not an option. My vision was blurring completely and every thought I had became less and less coherent and my mind more fogged. Then blackness.


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions to Kendall

A/N: Sorry, this took so long and is so short! I've had a major case of the lazies mixed with a big of writer's block. Not to mention the fact that I've been working and in school! But the next chapter should be up soon and will be the last of this three-shot! Also, hopefully much longer! Thanks for putting up with me!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Big Time Rush. Nope.

I awoke with a horrible pounding in my head. I headed to the kitchen only to see a shirtless Kendall sitting at the counter, sipping at some coffee.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He said with a smile on his face

"W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"You passed out last night and I knew your dad was out for the weekend so I brought you here and stayed to make sure you were alright. You were pretty trashed."

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt? Did we, um…" I felt a blush creep onto my face and was sure I was bright red, "well, you know, last night?"

"Noooo!" he chuckled, "you kind of barfed on me last night and I didn't know where your washer and dryer were so I just tossed it out."

"Oh my God! Did I really? I am so sorry, Kendall!"

"It's alright." Suddenly he had a very serious look on his face and seemed as though he wanted to ask something but decided not to with the way his mouth kept opening and closing with no words coming out.

"What is it?" I demanded, slightly annoyed.

"When did you fall in love with her?" He whispered, looking intently at his coffee.

"With who? What are you talking about?" My cheeks started burning and I could practically feel my face turning red.

"You know who I'm talking about. Camille. I honestly can't believe I didn't notice it before. Or maybe I did and just didn't want to acknowledge it."

An awkward, sad silence crept over us. My head was still pounding and it hurt to keep it up but that wasn't the reason I wasn't looking at him. My eyes were stinging with tears and I didn't want him to see me this way. I didn't want to come out this way. Not to Kendall of all people.

"I don't know," I whispered "it just sort of happened. She has this way of drawing you to her. Making you feel special, important, and loved."

"And I didn't make you feel that way?" I could hear a hint of anger in his voice, but most of all he just sounded hurt.

"No, you did. I loved you, too. Honest. But not the way you wanted me to love you. I thought I could. You were cute and sweet and I hoped you'd be able to help set me well," I chuckled "straight. But that was ridiculous. I'm just… not. Straight, that is." I cringed, stealing a look at his face, preparing to find disgust in his eyes. But I didn't. Only hurt and confusion clouded his eyes.

"Why weren't you just honest with me, Jo?"

"I wasn't honest with myself, Kendall. It has nothing to do with you. You're perfect. Any girl would be lucky to have you." I timidly placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a little smile.

"Thanks." He surprisingly smiled back for a second before his mouth turned back into a frown. "What are you going to do about Camille? I know it's none of my business, but you said some pretty harsh stuff last night to her."

"I don't know." I sighed. "Camille is out. I'm not. It's not like we were dating but… I think I do love her. And watching her with Carlos' ex? That killed me. I want her to myself. Is that selfish?" I had to blink tears back and this time it was Kendall's turn to place his hands on my shoulders.

"Look at me. No, it's not selfish. I think… maybe Camille just thought you were never going to come out… of the closet. Therefore she tried to find happiness in someone else. It's something I can relate to." I felt a tinge of remorse as he took a deep breath and continued, "I think Camille would be crazy to not be in love with you back. You're a wonderful girl, Jo."

"Thanks, Kendall." I replied, genuinely. "What do you think I should do?"

"Start by going and finding her. Apologize for last night and tell her how you feel."

"What if she rejects me?" I whisper, hoarsely.

"Then like I said, she's crazy. But atleast you won't have these feelings bottled up and you won't regret it later on, always wondering 'what if?'"

"That makes sense… I will. Thank you, Kendall." I said and pulled him into a deep hug before rushing out the door.


End file.
